ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Achieving True Power Guide by Elras
Author's Note (as of 3/31/09) This guide reflects MY thoughts, and a strategy used to beat Shamarhaan for Achieving True Power. It is not the only way to win this fight. This is only a guide created from MY experience with the quest. This guide is also incomplete; I will add more details and elaborate on these points as I have time. PUP G5 : Achieving True Power If you haven't already completed the quest Shattering Stars, and Puppetmaster is your first job at sixty-six through seventy, then you will have to fight against the Puppetmaster Shamarhaan, located in Bastok Markets. This guide begins with aquiring a testimony, and later details the BCNM fight against Shamarhaan. Obtaining a Testimony For this quest, you will be required to obtain a Puppetmaster's Testimony. These drop from two different Puppetmaster-class Troll mobs in the Aht Urhgan areas. *Troll Surveillants: located in Bhaflau Thickets. These are very easy to reach, and the zone to Halvung directly behind the spawn area is helpful, should any issues arise while fighting. *Troll Engravers: located in Halvung. Fight Location Once you have obtained a testimony, you will be able to fight. Shamarhaan is located in Bastok Markets by the fountain. When ready, trade the Puppetmaster's Testimony to Shamarhaan, and you will be teleported to the Navukgo Execution Chamber where the fight will take place. My Recommendations These lists detail equipment and items I recommend for the fight. Equipment: *Shiva's Claws: The Accuracy can help here, but what you really want out of these is the Additional Effect: Paralysis. I was able to paralyze both Shamarhaan and Valkeng during the fight, which helped immensly. Fighting on Iceday can increase the chance of paralysis, so consider the day if you choose to use the claws. You can get this item by defeating Shiva Prime and choosing the claws as a reward. See Trial by Ice for more information on obtaining this item. *Automaton Oil +2: You'll need one or two of these for Repair. Using this ability can help to keep your Automaton alive. You can buy oil from Gavrie in Aht Urhgan Whitegate, or check the Auction House. Items: *Opo-opo Necklace: This item is used in conjunction with Sleeping Potions to raise your TP to 100% before you start the fight. You'll definetly want to get one, or borrow one from a friend. You can get this item by trading a Garnet to the Cermet Headstone in Yuhtunga Jungle, after you have received the Fire Fragment. See Wrath of the Opo-opos for more information on obtaining this item. *Sleeping Potion: (See above) Used in conjunction with the Opo-opo Necklace to build 100% TP before the fight. To get 100% TP, you'll need four of these, as they give you 25% TP each. You can buy four from the Auction House, or craft them with Alchemy. *Icarus Wing: You can use this item to instantly gain 100% TP. Note, however, that you can only use one in this fight, as they will give you the effect of Medicated. Buy one from the Auction House, or craft one using Alchemy. Any other equipment and medication can be used at your own discretion, but these items listed are extremely helpful and it would be prudent to use them. My Equipment: For general reference, this is a list of the equipment I used during the fight. I used the Turbo Animator and Automaton Oil +2 in my ranged/ammo slots, which have no particular substitutes. *Weapon: Shiva's Claws: (See above equipment list) *Head: Optical Hat: The Accuracy and Evasion definitely help, but it's not completely essential. I'd recommend using your Puppetry Taj if you don't have this. *Neck: Chivalrous Chain: Strength, Accuracy, and Store TP bonuses. Nice piece; you can obtain this via the Lebros Cavern Assault series, or buy it from the Auction House. Make sure you use your Opo-opo Necklace with the Sleeping Potions, and then switch your neck piece to something more suitable. *Earrings: Coral Earring and Minuet Earring: Earrings, in my opinion, are completely at your discretion for this fight. I used these. *Body: Puppetry Tobe: At level seventy, there's not much else to use, if you ask me. The Accuracy and Automaton HP boost is decent. *Hands: Puppetry Dastanas: This is a great piece to use at any level. It will help to reduce the chance of Overloading during the fight. *Rings: Ecphoria Ring and Venerer Ring: Like earrings, ring choice is completely your decision. I used these. *Back: Bellicose Mantle: It's hard to find a good damage back piece that Puppetmaster can equip. The Attack boost is decent on this. You can obtain this mantle from Fradubio, in Jugner Forest, or buy it from the Auction House. *Waist: Potent Belt: The Strength and Accuracy on this piece are quite nice. The Life Belt is also a good choice. You can obtain this via the Leujaoam Sanctum Assault series, or buy it from the Auction House. *Legs: Crow Hose: The Evasion and Enmity reduction are decent on this piece. Since the Puppetry Churidars don't particularly help in this strategy, this is a nice substitute. You can buy this from the Auction House. *Feet: Puppetry Babouches: The Strength boost is decent. There are better pieces, but this is fine. Crow Gaiters are also an acceptable substitute. Note: The previous equipment was what I'' used during this fight. Other than an Animator or Turbo Animator, there is no ''required equipment for this fight. My list is just for reference. Recommended Attachments: While most attachments are entirely up to the user, for the strategy I used to work well, the following attachments are necessary: *Strobe: This is needed to allow your Automaton to Provoke Shamarhaan throughout the fight, keeping his attention away from you. To activate its effect, you must use at least one Fire Maneuver. You can buy this item from the Auction House, or craft it using Alchemy and Goldsmithing. Note: While Hilltroll Puppetmasters in Mount Zhayolm drop this item, these Trolls are a higher level than the those that drop the Puppetmaster's Testimony, and generally require additional assitance to defeat. In my opinion, it is much more efficient to buy this item from the Auction House. *Reactive Shield: When activated, this grants your Automaton the effect of Blaze Spikes. Although not completely required, this deals a decent amount of damage to Shamarhaan whenever he strikes your Automaton. To activate its effect, you must use at least one Fire Maneuver (keep in mind that the Fire Maneuver used to activate the Strobe will also activate this effect, after your Automaton Provokes Shamarhaan). Buy this item from the Auction House. Note: This item can only be found through the Appraisal of a ??? Box earned from the Targeting the Captain Quest. The chances of this loading are somewhat slim, and it would be more efficient to buy this item from the Auction House, in my opinion. *Shock Absorber: The Stoneskin effect from this item allows your Automaton to negate some of the damage it takes, which is very helpful in keeping it alive. To activate this effect, you must use at least one Earth Maneuver. You can buy this item from Yoyoroon in Nashmau, or check the Auction House. You can also craft this using Goldsmithing, Smithing, and Alchemy. *Flashbulb: This enables your Automaton to use Flash, which can effectively lower Shamarhaan's Accuracy. To activate this effect, you must use at least one Light Maneuver. Buy this item from the Auction House, or craft it using Alchemy and Goldsmithing. Note: Other than the four attachments listed above, I used: Tension Spring II, Accelerator II, Armor Plate, Armor Plate II, Hammermill, Stabilizer, Stabilizer II, and Auto-Repair Kit II. Fight The strategy I used requires your automaton to act as a tank, distracting Shamarhaan while you quickly dispose of Valkeng. As such, you will be required to use the Valoredge Head and Valoredge Frame. The following notes suggest a basic plan of action based on this method. Preparation, Part One: Though not altogether required, you'll likely want to bring along a good supply of Hi-Potions, as well as some form of food. For the winning fight I had against Shamarhaan, I brought twenty Hi-Potions and a flask of Persikos au Lait (which is a drink that gives you the effect of Regen). Keep in mind that this number of healing supplies may be excessive depending on the events of the fight (I think I only ended up using eight Hi-Potions), and the healing items you choose to bring along are completely at your own discretion. Other than healing items, I used a Sis Kebabi (STR, Attack bonuses) for food, though any melee-type food, such as Sole Sushi etc., can serve as a substitute. Preparation, Part Two: 1. Trade your Puppetmaster's Testimony to Shamarhaan in Bastok Markets and confirm with him to be immediately transported to the Navukgo Execution Chamber. Once there, follow the path until you reach a Decorative Bronze Gate. 2. When ready, trade your Puppetmaster's Testimony to the gate. You will be asked to confirm the fight, and will then be transported inside the arena, capped at level seventy without a subjob. 3. Immediately upon entry to the arena, Activate your automaton. You may consume any food at this point if you wish. Run along the path toward Shamarhaan but stay well outside the circlular area where he is contained. Make sure your Opo-opo Necklace is equipped, then use all of your Sleeping Potions to get 100% TP built up. After you have 100% TP, you may swap your Opo-opo Necklace out for a more suitable neck piece. Run up to the entryway to the circular area where Shamarhaan stands. At this point, you may use any drinks or enchanted equipment/items you have brought. If you haven't yet done so, use any food you have, as well. Procedure: 1. When ready, use a Fire Maneuver, Earth Maneuver, and Light Maneuver. After the maneuvers are set, use your two-hour ability, Overdrive, and use Repair. Gather your courage, breath, and target Shamarhaan. 2. Making sure you are targeting Shamarhaan, Deploy you automaton. Immediately, engage Valkeng. If all goes according to plan, your automaton will Provoke Shamarhaan and both opponents will engage your automaton. At this point, run in toward Valkeng and (making sure you are engaged with him) use Raging Fists. Immediately use your Icarus Wing to instantly gain 100% TP. If you receive an error message, continue trying to use the item. As soon as you have the 100% TP, use Raging Fists again on Valkeng. If you're lucky with your damage, the second Raging Fists will defeat Valkeng. If he does not fall, continue to attack him until he does. Note: You may choose to Deploy your automaton on Valkeng after it has used Provoke on Shamarhaan initially. Doing this may take some of the hate off of you and ultimately mitigate the amount of damage Valkeng deals to you. The consequence of doing this is that your automaton may lose hate from Shamarhaan, allowing Shamarhaan to go after you. Using this option is entirely at your own discretion. 3. Once Valkeng has fallen, use a Fire Maneuver, if the initial one has worn off, and allow your automaton to fight against Shamarhaan. If you need to use any healing items on yourself, make sure that your automaton has established hate or has used Provoke recently to avoid dying or any unecessary damage against you. You may choose to go behind Shamarhaan once your automaton has established hate. 4. After using any healing items, use Repair again, if it has worn off, and engage Shamarhaan youself. Hopefully, Shamarhaan's HP will be fairly low, at this point. You may use a Weapon Skill against him when you have 100% TP, but be prepared to gain some hate if your automaton hasn't used Provoke on Shamarhaan for a while. Continue to whack away at Shamarhaan until he gives up. (Still under construction! I'll be adding more to this, in time.) --Elras 06:45, 27 May 2008 (UTC) --Elras 02:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC)